Blind Sight
by capturedangel
Summary: Adrienne is a resident of the little town of Forks. She is almost as oblivious to the Cullens as everyone else.Well at least almost.She notices Edward's reaction to the 'new girl' Isabella Swan and is intrigued by the family.Will she find out their secret
1. Chapter 1

_**Blind Sight**_

Chapter 1

I had lived in Forks for twelve years before I moved to Florida. Florida wasn't dry but it was mostly full of sun and water. The beach was a place I frequently went to with friends from school. Yea… they were friends, but not the kind of friends one would see fit to keep. They were more like my gossip group; the ones you could depend on to tell some secret information on someone else's personal life. Good friends right? I thought so. 'Fake' was the word for them, but they were the only cause for my popularity; I couldn't really complain could I?

They were the tall beach blonde bimbos who got a tan every time their money would allow them to. They hung out at the beach in very skimpy bikinis, hoping that the hot surfer guy from 6th period chemistry would notice one of them sitting there eyeing him slyly; hoping he might become one the next victims from our high school population to be in love them. I sigh with pity every time I think about it. How I became drawn into a circle like that? I'll never know. All I can say is that I wasn't happy…not one bit.

I finally moved back to Forks at the age of 17. I was a senior and loving every minute of it. I had friends, I had a wonderful boyfriend, Greyson (Honors Society President, and he came from a very respected family), I was making good grades and I didn't have to worry about what others thought of me. All of the drama in my teenage life was finally beginning to settle down. And I didn't want it to end…at least not too quickly.

Forks had its advantages and disadvantages, just like anywhere else. And it also had its mysteries; mysteries, such as the _**Cullen**_ family for example. I'd only glanced at the family at lunch, but I'd never met their parents…ever. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had adopted all 5 of them before they moved to Forks; when they had lived in Alaska.

There was Emmett Cullen, the tall, bulky, yet handsome elder brother. He had a very strong "muscle-man" physique. But he had a smile to die for. Then there was the other older sister, Rosalie Hale. She looked like the perfect runway model out of Vogue fashion magazine; her long blonde hair, that seemed to glow a bright white in certain lighting, big blue eyes that flashed black and gold, and a body that curved in the right areas…hell, she had curves most girls, such as myself, have never even seen before. Then next to Rosalie, there was her brother Jasper Hale, the quiet one. He had long platinum blonde hair that he kept either lose or in a ponytail. He looked down a lot always seeming to be in a world of deep thought. He rarely looked up from his daydreaming, and when he did, it felt as if the world were suddenly warmer…as if nothing at that moment could possibly go wrong. Now these 3 were seniors…the other two were juniors. Alice and Edward.

Alice Cullen, was the younger sister. She was slim but shorter than Rosalie. She wore the latest 'punk' attire with pink and black striped tights, black boots, a pink top with Betty Boop on the front and a black miniskirt at times. She had short, spiked, black hair that had a tint of red. Her dark eyes always smiling and she never seemed to judge. She held graceful strides in her movements (well all of them did really) but her was extreme; she would've made any ballerina jealous. Heh…

And then there was Edward Cullen, the brother that probably most girls in the school have actually dreamt about. Even though he was only a junior, I must admit I've had my share of thoughts about the mysterious god, before I met my Greyson. Edward was tall and thin with a few muscles here and there. He was pale with little color in his cheeks. His black hair gave off a strange bronze texture; it almost seemed to glow in the light sometimes. His eyes were gold, almost inhuman. He rarely smiled, yet when he did, I melted. I thought I'd glimpsed him one day in the light as he was walking quickly to the hospital entrance, of coarse he was moving so fast I was probably mistaken.

They were by far the most mysterious subjects anyone could talk about in Forks…that is why I liked it. There was no room for gossip in this town, because there was nothing to gossip about. I always did want to talk to them, but even just the sight of them made me freeze in my steps. I just didn't…well, I just couldn't do it. I just moved on with my life.

I remember my days there as if it were yesterday. It was a Tuesday, February 16. I was getting ready for school. For some reason I couldn't seem to function properly on Tuesdays. My body was in control from the moment I woke up to the time I stepped outside of the house. As usual, I picked out an outfit to wear at the last minute. I brushed my now red hair into place. I'd recently had blonde hair, but decided to let the color grow out…I'd missed my red too much. I hated my face without makeup, it looked wrong. I placed my foundation on, my shimmer skin toned eye shadow, and black eye liner. My lips were always unusually red so I only put lip gloss on to make them shine. Yes…I was quite vain but I was still in the habit of showing off anything and everything about myself, whenever I possibly could. A habit I inherited from dear ole' Florida.

I gathered my books and stuffed them in my bag. I dragged my belongings and myself downstairs to my fruit juice and granola bar; a healthy diet to keep me in shape for prom.

No one was home so I didn't have to ever worry about "Good Mornings" and "Goodbyes". Dad was a real estate agent, and Mom was a doctor at the local hospital, so they usually left home early. I sat down in the kitchen and stared out of the window into the sunny morning. Of coarse it wasn't going to be the nice warmth like it used to be in Florida. It was more along the lines of a warm yet breezy day. My cat, Peanut, crawled towards my feet and nuzzled his head against my ankle. I picked him up and kissed his nose. He was a white cat with brown spots all over; his amethyst eyes shining out. I always wondered how he ended up with amethyst eyes; even so they were gorgeous. I picked up my bag and walked over to the cupboard. I poured some food for Peanut and left some water. I walked out into the hallway, making sure everything was nice and neat; in order as it should be.

"Good". I said aloud. I walked out of the house and locked the front door. My parents had gotten me a car for my 17th birthday. A cute, crème colored, Italian mini-cooper. It had black upholstery, black interior and black carpet. I loved it the moment I laid eyes on it. I unlocked the door and placed my book-bag in the backseat, afterwards climbing into the driver's side and starting the car. The radio turned on automatically as soon as the car started. The station began booming out "Fall Out Boy" and I sang along. Heh…the only time I ever sang was when Me, Myself, and I were the only ones listening. Another habit of shyness I figured I'd never relieve myself of.

I pulled into my parking spot, as usual, letting my mind and body drive me wherever without me ever noticing my surroundings or how I got there. I suppressed a yawn and my eyes began to water. I dragged myself forward, noticing that my body was finally tired and wanted my brain to do the thinking. It finally registered to me that I needed to wake up. I ran my fingers through my hair and massaged my head.

"Morning sunshine." A voice said to me from behind. I turned around and received a kiss from Greyson. He had deep curly brown hair and big chocolate eyes. His smile lit up a room, and definitely woke me up that morning. I embraced his hug as he lifted me into the air and back down again.

"How are you?" he asked; his deep voice reverberating through my head.

"Sleepy…"I yawned. "Oh so sleepy."

"What time did you stay up last night?"

"Ten…Twelve…something. I don't remember. You?" I asked smiling up at him in spite of my exhaustion. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"You need to get some sleep you know?"

"Uh-huh." He walked me to my French class. Mrs. Duboire was absent so we had a sub. Instead of doing the assigned work, I stared out the window. There were a few kids walking out on the campus, never minding school rules.

"Adrienne…Adrienne." I looked over and saw Jessica Stanley hissing at me. "Do you have your assignment from last class?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"I need it." She said desperately looking around.

"I do." Said a voice from behind.

"Oh…uh…thanks." Jess said cautiously. I never knew why Jessica had said this in such a surprised way. I never knew who offered their homework to her either, because I had turned back to look at the window. I didn't understand what was up with me. That day felt different; as if something different would happen. The rest of the day, however, passed with a blur.

I went to lunch and sat with Greyson- who had currently been listening intently to a rather rapid conversation with his best friend Sean and my best friend, Jennie.

"What's up?" I asked Jennie. She had been eyeing another table for a while.

"Fresh meat." She said softly. Her eyes were narrowed and focused- a very non-Jennieish way. Jennie was sweet with copper colored eyes and chocolate brown hair with streaks of blonde running through. Her cheeks-which were usually warm and rosy- were now redder than usual, as if she were sick.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She nodded her head in the direction of the table she'd been staring at momentarily. I looked over and saw it was Jessica's table. The usual people sat there. There was Mike Newton, Jessica Stanely, Lauren Mallorey, Tyler, Eric, Angela Weber, and…there _**was**_ someone else…someone _**not**_ so familiar.

"Who's that?" I asked eyeing the new girl. She had long, thick brown hair that reached to the center of her back. Every time she moved her head to the side, I could tell she had a small heart-shaped face; pale skin, rosy lips and cheeks and big, brown almond shaped eyes. She sat there apparently listening to Jessica talk.

"Dunno." Jennie said wearily. She was eyeing Greyson and Sean now. " All they can talk about is the 'new girl'." I looked at the both of them. They had stopped talking and where now _**staring **_at her. I scooted closer to Greyson and wrapped my arm around his, gently humming into his ear. He shuddered a little and turned to look down at me. He smiled sweetly.

"Ready to go?" He asked. The bell rang; he looked up laughing.

"No choice." I answered back. All four of us stood up and began to leave the cafeteria. "So…who is she?" I asked politely.

"Who?"

"Her…the new girl? Who is she?" Sean eyed Greyson apprehensively.

"Oh her. Her name is Isabella Swan. She…"

"Chief Swan's daughter?" Jennie interrupted.

"Yup." Sean said. "Just moved here."

"From where?" I asked. Sean looked at Greyson.

"Dunno really. I'll have to check up on that…"

"No. No don't worry I'll find out sooner or later…_**myself**_." I added. "This town is too small. And this school is too small she's bound to have at least _**one **_class with me." I said. A cold, icy, shiver was undulating up and down my spine. It was incredibly unfamiliar, but at that moment I felt obliged to hold on to it with all my might.

I walked to the front office where I helped out for service learning. No one was there when I arrived so I decided to go to the back and tried to read. Of coarse…that the thing, I _**tried**_ to read. It didn't work. I couldn't stop thinking about…_**her**_.

"Isabella Swan?" I muttered to myself. _She's not that interesting_. I thought. _She's not at all intriguing…heh…nor __**that**__ pretty…_ I looked down to examine my nails and began fiddling with my fingers. _He used to look at me that way._

"Adrienne? You there?" It was Mrs. Cope. She stuck her head in the doorway and smiled sweetly at me. "You gonna come out any time soon?"

"Yea. I'm coming." I said getting up. I followed her out into the main room of the office.

"Take these and run them off for me." Mrs. Cope said handing me two recently printed documents. I took them and walked into the other room. I spent the remainder of the period doing errands such as these. It wasn't until 3:30- when school let out- that I heard voices out in the main room. Even though the machine was loud and jumpy, I could still be sure that I was indeed hearing voices out in the main part of the office. The copying machine pummeled to a stop as I grabbed the papers. I opened the door walking forward into the main room.

"Actually, Edward, Physics is pretty much full right now." Mrs. Cope said. A small gasp escaped from my frozen lips. _Edward? He never came here. _I peered out and saw him thin, tall, and beautiful as ever, standing there sweetly smiling down at Mrs. Cope; as if he loved her. "Mr. Banner hates to have more than twenty-five students in a class-"

"I wouldn't be any trouble." He said. God he was so unbelievably gorgeous…but what was he up to? I narrowed my eyes.

"I know that, Edward. But here just aren't enough seats as it is…"

"Could I drop the class then? I could use the period for independent study."

"Drop Biology?" Her mouth fell open. _Okay…who __**wouldn't**__ want to drop Bio Mrs. Cope? That's no surprise._ "You wouldn't have enough credits to graduate."

"I'll catch up next year."

"Maybe you should talk to your parents about that."

"Please Mrs. Cope?" His voice was smooth and compelling. "Isn't there some other section I could switch to? I'm sure there has to be an open slot somewhere? Sixth hour biology can't be the only option." He smiled at her.

"Well, maybe I could talk to Bob- I mean Mr. Banner. I could see if-" She stopped mid-sentence. I noticed why. I looked at Edward, whose eyes had gone a deep blood red, and whose face and body had gone rigid and still. He began to turn slowly to face the door. I look at the entrance, and noticed –to my own distaste- Isabella Swan slouching against the wall looking back at Edwards face, utterly terrified of what she was seeing. He turned to look at Mrs. Cope a bit hesitantly. She shrank away from him.

"Never mind….I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." With that he spun around and launched from the room. I looked after him realizing I was holding my breath. Isabella's eyes rested on the spot where he was recently standing. My eyes narrowed as it suddenly occurred to me that I _**really**_ didn't like her. I was going to find out why she had such a huge affect on the guys here…not to mention why she had the opposite affect on the most gorgeous guy at the school. I watched her walk out of the door, and five seconds afterwards followed her to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I managed to keep up with her as best I could as we made ourselves halfway across the parking lot. I was tempted, with all my might, to yell out her name and start interrogating her. Who was she? Where did she come from? What was she playing at; attracting the attention from every single 'Y' chromosone in the student body. I huffed a little as I power-walked behind her…still managing to keep my distance.

"Adrienne!" A voice called from behind me. "Adrienne!" I looked behind me and saw Sean running my way. I sighed impatiently as he made his way up to me.

"Huh? W-What?" I asked a little agitated.

"I-It's Gr-Greyson…" He huffed. I felt my eyes grow wide; all thoughts of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen thrown from my mind.

"W-What's wrong with Greyson?" I asked. Sean was still trying to catch his breath; I could tell he was trying to hurry and explain.

"H-He, was walking out of the library and…and he…"

"He was what!" I asked.

"Hit."

"Hit?"

"Hit by a coming car. The driver wasn't looking where he was going." He explained. He looked at me with a sort of pained looked on his face.

"OH–MY-GOD! Sean! OH-MY-GOD!" I held my chest for support. My eyes where clouding up but I didn't pay attention to the fact I couldn't see where I was going. All I could see was Greyson. Greyson. His beautiful face smeared with pain. And there I was not even able to help. Running after a girl who probably didn't realize half the male student body was paying any kind of attention to her. While my poor Greyson was injured.

"Where is he?" I asked. " Damn it Sean where is he!" I saw him gaze at me unable to speak. I yelled and then began to run. Arms were around my waist at this point but I could still feel my legs moving forward. Suddenly the ground was gone. It faded away…like a dream. That's when I realized that Sean had his arms around me lifting me into the air; attempting to face me in the opposite direction.

"He's fine Adrienne! He's fine! They got him to the hospital!" He was struggling to keep me still and calm me down. The cloudiness began to decrease and my cheeks felt warm and flushed. He succeeded in getting me to face him. I rubbed my eyes to make the remaining cloudiness go away. When I touched them however, I realized they were only tears; traitor tears causing me to over-react about everything. I freaked out, and I know that scared Sean. I probably also looked a total mess.

I looked at my hand after wiping the tears away, and saw black, brown, and ink smudges on my fingers. Makeup. Yup…I did look a total mess…heh.

Sean drove me to the hospital as fast as he could, just to make sure that I didn't go back into my freak-attack once more. I ran into the lobby and asked for Greyson's name while throwing my hand onto the counter as well.

"Greyson Hunter!" I said loudly. The pretty assistant behind the counter looked Sean and I over before she realized that Sean wasn't going to let me harm anyone. She checked the name in the files of the computer.

"Second floor, down the hall, third door to your left." She said almost bored. I rolled my eyes and went for the elevator without so much as a 'thankyou'. I knew I would regret being so ungrateful later on.

Sean and I rode in the elevator for what seemed like hours. My legs began to feel jumpy and my hands wouldn't stop twitching. I was soo worried. Sean held my shoulder with his right hand just to get me to keep still. I looked up at him; I felt so bad for going into a frenzy earlier, but I didn't really know what to say. He smiled down at me as if to say **_He didn't care that I freaked out...He just wanted me to be ok_**.

We walked a little more calmly than before to Greyson's room; just so I wouldn't cause an uproar. (Which I probably would have done.) And there he was. Laying on the bed, uncounsious and oblivious to all around him. The monitor was by his head and tubes were stuck in him from the bags filled with blood and another liquid substance I couldn't place.

I moved closer to him and couldn't find the strength to say anything. He was so handsome...even injured. I felt horrible for thinking it. I placed a hand on his cheek- possibly hoping he would shudder from my touch. When he didn't, however, the tears came. Not loudly like it had before, but silently. _**This is all my fault**_. I mean I just couldn't stop feeling as if all this wasn't _**my**_ fault.

"Oh...you must be the family?" A voice asked from behind. I turned around and saw a fashion model walk into the room, dressed in a surgeon's robes, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a clipboard in his hand. He smiled at Sean and I as he made his way further into the room. Sean stood up to shake his hand.

"Uh...No sir. We're his friends. W-Well I'm his best friend, she..."He said gesturing to me. "...is his girlfriend." I attempted to stand to shake his hand but he held up one hand and offered me to sit back down.

"I'm sorry." He said to the both of us. "I'm doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle or Dr. Carlisle...either one is fine with me."He said smiling sympathetically at Sean and I. _**Cullen?**_ **_Carlisle..Cullen??? HE was the DAD???_** "You must know my children?" He asked. I noticed that I was staring at him. Sean was gawking a little too. **_There was no way he could be the father. I mean...he's soo...well...young. And gorgeous._** I suddenly wondered how the mother looked.

"Thankyou Dr. Carlisle...sir." Sean said regaining his consiousness. "You've done soo much."

"You're welcome. Is there anything you'd like to know?" I noticed he asked me. I looked back at Greyson.

"How is he? Or...How is he going to be?"

"Well, he did take a serious blow to the head and he broke a few parts of his ribs. We're afraid parts of the ribs might have penetrated a small area of his lungs." I looked up at him. He seemed too calm about this. Sean looked at me (Seeming, I think, more afraid of my reaction rather than what Carlisle had just informed.). I knew I must've looked frantic.

"But that's not always bad. He'll have to go into surgery and we'll deal with it in no time." He reassured. For some reason I felt it good to trust him. Young though he might be...I felt he knew what he was doing.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better call his family, I actually feel a little ashamed for telling the both of you this information before his parents." He said seriously. Sean stood up.

"No...No I'll go and call them. Thankyou Doctor." He looked at me. "Adrienne will you be alright?" I nodded. I couldn't find my voice. After that, there was silence. I knew the both of them had left me. I felt as if I couldn't breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a room...I recognized the room but it wasn't mine. My eyes felt heavy and sore. I figured I must've been crying all night. I moaned slightly as I shifted in the soft sheets. My neck felt stiff and I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there.

"Hunny...?" A voice drifted into the room from beside me. I inched my head a little to the right and caught a glimpse of my mother. She had platinum blonde hair, crystal rain eyes that contrasted nicely against her well tanned complexion. She was looking down on me with a concerned expression. "You okay?" She asked running her nails smoothly through my hair. I closed my eyes briefly as she did this.

"Yea.." I sighed. She smiled sympathetically. I knew the next thing she would say.

"You've been out for awhile." She said.

"How long?"

"Four hours." I sat up too quickly, my head was throbbing and my vision became a bit dizzy. However, not dizzy enough to see I was in my parents's room.

"W-What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Almost seven. I kept an eye on you. Carlisle said you might have been a little sick." I looked up at her confused. "Well..." She began. "Sean said you threw up as soon as you walked out of the room, then you fainted." I managed to gasp. I didn't remember any of this at all. I looked around the room. "Sean brought you home."

I tried to think back. All I remember was freaking out before we got to the hospital, and then as soon as we got there I was impatient with the receptionist. Dr. Cullen..._**Dr.**_ Carlisle..._**Carlisle**_...Edward's amazingly _**gorgeous **_father, was there. He said Greyson was injured pretty badly. Some pieces of his ribs punctured his lungs. They left me on my own after that. I couldn't breathe...

I didn't remember anymore. I looked up at my mother who was now sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. She felt my forehead and the back of my neck.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked. I looked up at her not really knowing what to say. I tried to think of..._something_. But the only thing that lingered in my head was..._him_.

"Ma...is Dr. Cullen _really_ the father of _all_ of those kids?" I asked exasperately. She looked shocked for a second until she bursted out laughing. I didn't see what was soo funny, but I figured I was too out-of-it to comprehend anything at that moment.

"W-Well..." She said gathering her thoughts after her laughing spell. "Um...yea he is." She said flatly. I looked at her in disbelief. "He does look a bit young for his age doesn't he?" She asked with a little humor in her voice. I nodded in agreement.

"He's around 33 or 34 I think." She added.

"You work with him...and you don't know?" I asked appalled.

"I'm sorry if I don't make it my business to know the age of every doctor in the hospital." She said. "Why do you care?" She asked. I looked away from her knowing-eyes. She asked too many questions...she was too...observant. I sighed and laid back on the pillows.

"How's Greyson?" I asked trying to change the subject. I didn't want to try to think of anything else when the one I loved the most was in the hospital because of me...**_I refuse to think it wasn't my fault. Or it could be someone else's fault...her fault_**. She sighed. I looked at her again, alarmed by the sigh. "What? What is it? What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Nothing. Well obviously something, but we went to surgery on him and we fixed his lungs and placed him back in his room to help his ribs repair themselves..." She explained.

"Yea? And?"

"And...well ever since then, he hasn't been breathing properly. We're afraid pieces of the ribs might either still be in the now healing lung, or it pierced it's way in too far." She said. Everything began to slowly turn hazy.

"Wha-?"

"Hunny? Are you okay?" She asked a little more worried than before.

"What's gonna happen to him?" I asked, forcing myself to stay consious.

"I don't know hunny. I really just don't know right now." I looked at the ground. How could this all have happened to me? How did my perfect little world suddenly fall apart in one day? I felt like there was something I had to do in order to make Greyson well again..._anything_ that might help him..._live_.

* * *

I hardly slept that night considering I had already rested some hours before, and I could only think of Greyson and what was to become of him.

"Adrienne." Jennie was catching up to me as I slowly walked away from the car. I turned around and tried to smile, but I couldn't muster a smirk. Jennie looked more concerned than was necessary; Sean was behind her, his eyes were red and heavy lidded. I felt horrible, I knew he was upset about what happened to Greyson just as much as I was.

"Hi." I said softly.

"I'm soo sorry." Jennie said. Tears were beginning to leak from the edges of her eyes.

"It's okay Jen. Ma said that the doctors are doing all they can so...I'm gonna try not to worry about it anymore until I hear somemore news." I said encouragingly. Jennie gasped and looked at Sean and then back at me. Sean was staring wide-eyed at me; almost in disbelief. I was soo confused. Isn't this what they wanted? For me _not_ to worry? For me _not _to be frantic?

"Oh-my-god..." Jennie whispered.

"What?" I asked a little more impatiently than I wanted. Sean came up to me and hugged me; pressing the side of my face against his warm chest so that I may hear his heart beat. _**Heart beat?...Heart beat**_.

"Sean?" No sound. "Sean what is it? Sean please..." I heard him force back something. Heavy tears started to fall long and warm down my cheeks.

"He...Your mother...she didn't tell you?" He asked almost shocked.

"What..." I pushed away from him now. I was furious. "...the HELL are you talking about? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT AREN'T THE BOTH OF YOU TELLING ME!" I felt my voice scratch; I could tell I was losing what was left of it from all of the crying. He reached out to touch my fore arm. I slapped it away. He sighed before he spoke; allowing the tears to flow from his eyes as well. _**No...NO! Please GOD NO!**_

"He...Greyson...He..."

"HE'S _**WHAT**_!" I yelled.

"...dead."

That did it. Everything went silent and deadly. I couldn't feel the ground under my own two feet. But yet I knew I was still standing, because I was still eye level to Sean and Jennie. _**What?**_

"They called his family this morning. He passed at 12 this morning." He said. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. All I knew was that my love was gone from me forever. Taken. Snatched from my very grasp and I couldn't have him anymore. _**But this isn't true. How can this be? He's mine**_. But even as I thought those impossible thoughts, I knew it was true. He was gone, and I would never see him again.

"God...Adrienne, we thought you knew." Jennie said; the tears silently falling down her cheeks. She came up to me and embraced me with a deep hug. I could hear and feel both of our hearts as our bodies pressed against each other. I knew I was dead. I was gone...away from this very universe. Sean massaged my arm trying, possibly, to get me out of my comma state.

I felt my feet move then. I couldn't remember how I managed to walk, but I did. Then my pace quickened into a run. I was running. Amazingly I was running. I wasn't crying. _**I'm not going to cry until I'm there**_. No sign of expression on my face whatsoever. I was running and running. My heart palpitating and I couldn't stop. I began to feel the usual pain on my right side, from lack of excersise. But I couldn't stop. It's like my body wouldn't allow me to stop...my feet wouldn't allow me to stop. No. Because there I was, running, and I refused to stop until I got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You...Lied...To...Me!" I said out of breath; tears streaming down my face. Carlisle looked up at me as I glared malevolently into his bright blue eyes. He looked sympathetic as he sat there behind his desk.

"You may leave Sara." He said. I turned and noticed the pretty receptionist behind me looking murderous for attempting to chase me away from Carlisle's office. He stood and gestured towards the seat infront of him. "Please..." He said. I didn't feel much like sitting, but I didn't feel much like standing either. Nevertheless, I sat down quietly trying to catch a steady hold of my breathing. He sighed before he looked up at me.

"Adrienne...I'm very sorry for your loss." He apologized; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're sorry? _You're_ sorry? You're DAMN right you're sorry!" I yelled. He gazed at me patiently and guiltily from behind the desk. "It's _your_ fault that the love of my life is _dead_! It's _your _fault because it was _your _responsibility to _keep_ him _alive_! It's _your_ fault because...because...you _promised_ me you'd make sure everything was okay. You said it was _nothing_ to worry about. And I _trusted _you!" I stated. He seemed at a loss of words. It was like I broke the heart of an angel...no matter how angry I was with him, I couldn't escape the fact that he was soo _**beautiful**_.

"I...There really is no way to explain the complications of the surgery." He said almost to himself rather than to me. "Believe me, Adrienne, when I say that we tried the best we could." I knew it was true...no matter how hard I tried to think of another excuse to blame him...he did try, and I couldn't go any further.

I layed my head in my arms on the front of his desk. I couldn't stop the tears now. Nothing could stop it now. I felt a hand on my hair and one on my back. I looked up and saw Carlisle watching me, trying to soothe me.

"I-It's not fair." I whispered.

"I know...but nothing's fair Adrienne." He said gently. "Come on why don't you get up and go home." I shook my head in response. He looked at me pathetically again.

"No...No I won't go home. I...I can't." I pleaded. I looked up at him wanting him to stay. He shook his head sadly.

"Here." He said helping me up. "How about I drive you home...hmm? Would you rather that?" He asked. I thought about my mother and how she would feel knowing her fellow co-worker would be driving me home when she could have very well taken responsibility for the transportation herself. But I looked up into those angelic eyes, and I felt that familiar trusting inside of me again. He just made me feel...safe. I nodded in agreement. He gave a warm smile.

"Good."

We drove for what seemed to be hours and I had already finished drinking the cold soda that Carlisle bought for me from a soda machine before we left the hospital; to get me to calm down. I tried to avoid looking at him; but not looking at him was difficult on it's own. He was very good-looking and it was very hard to believe all five of those kids belonged to him. I mean...he could've been my age, and if I wasn't soo stricken with grief...I'd have made my move way before. But just thinking of my attraction to another guy- a man at that- when my boyfriend recently died, wasn't helping my getting accustomed to the sudden change.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked. He seemed to know where he was going; however, I couldn't remember the last time he came to my house. He nodded in response. I didn't look away. He noticed and smiled down at me. I could've have melted. I felt my face grow hot.

"I came here to visit your father awhile back when he was sick." He said. I didn't remember this. "I think you were in Florida for a vacation." He answered my unspoken question knowingly. I did remember now. I went to visit Gran in Florida and Ma called to tell me Dad had fallen down the stairs and broke his right leg. That had scared me when I found out; I wanted to come straight home. But she insisted he was fine and the doctor (She hadn't mentioned which doctor) was looking at it. I nodded.

"How did you know I was in Florida?" I asked.

"Your mother and I were having a conversation on 'Summer Break' and how teenagers are sooo affected by it." He chuckled softly to himself. **_Figures Ma would find someone to talk to about that._** I thought.

"I was just telling her how Rosalie can't stay away from the beach, and how Emmett, Jasper, and Edward can't wait for the annual camping trips."

"What about Alice?" I asked. He looked at me, as if he didn't expect me to speak soo freely of his children. Which was quite the opposite, considering how I really didn't expect him to speak to anyone outside of his family about his children.

"She likes to go see old movies with Esme and myself." He said whole-heartedly.

"Oh...well don't you and Es-" He looked at me. "I mean Mrs. Cullen ever do anything together...alone?" I asked. I felt like I was being a bit too nosy; allowing myself to aske questions and expect answers that weren't any of my concern. But the thing is though...I was very concerned. He smiled.

"You may call her 'Esme'." He said reassuringly. "And yes we do. But we don't mind the company, Alice is very sweet, and her company is very helpful at times." I looked at him. **_At times?_** His face wasn't very happy anymore; it was somewhat sad even. I wanted to ask if there was anything wrong with his marriage...but that was going _way_ below the belt.

The car had stopped and I hadn't even realized it.

"Here we are..." He said opening the door for me. I really must have been overwhelmed, because I didn't even notice him getting out of the car and to the side I was on so quickly.

"It's soo early." I muttered. I hadn't ever skipped school before. And I was very surprised no one was after me to yell at me for doing such a foolish thing. Not to mention, a grown man with children of his own, not judging me for doing this selfish act and helping me home. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"It'll be okay soon." He said. "I promise. Although memories never die, the pain will subside. And it'll all be over soon." He said. I reached up to hug him, knowing that may have not been appropriate. But he made me feel safe; and right then, that's all that mattered. He hugged me back and watched as I walked to the door and arrived safely inside.

I was soo exhausted that I couldn't make my way upstairs. So I plopped onto the couch and let sleep wash over me like a bad nightmare.

* * *

I woke up too groggy to remember all the details of the previous day, but I remembered jist of it all. I looked around the living room for a bit; refusing to lift myself off of the couch. I noticed a small, blue post-it on the coffee table infront of me. I reached for it and began to read it. It had small, black letters scrawled across it; I had to blink more than twice to really get a clear view of the words. 

_Adrienne,_

_Hunny, we're sorry for your loss and we understand how you feel. We didn't want to wake you up so we let you sleep on the couch for now. Your mother left some pancake batter in the fridge so when you feel up to it you can make yourself some pancakes. We love you soo very much, and we hope you're up for school today. If not then don't worry about it. Your mother and I called the school telling them to not expect you to show up if you decide not to go. Again, we love you. Get some rest if needed. Okay?_

_Dad _

He drew a huge smiley face by 'Dad'. I smiled and finally sat up. I didn't feel dizzy anymore and the tears weren't going to come anymore either. I could feel that. My body just wouldn't cry anymore.

I slowly made my way upstairs and into the bathroom. _**A good shower should loosen me up...**_I thought. I stripped off the close of yesterday let my hair fall loosely down my back. I turned the water on warm, and stepped into the tub. The sprinkle of the warm water over me was very soothing. This way I could think straight. I knew my behavior the past two days did nothing to help anyone else cope with Greyson's death anymore than it helped me. And I was begining to feel ashamed. Sean was probably grieving along with Jennie while worrying about me. And Greyson's family...how awful. I felt so dirty...so embarrassed by my selfish behavior. The anger towards my mother for not telling me about the situation subsided. I knew she was only protecting me from heartache. **_Yea, but look where that brought me..._** I sighed and finally shut the water off.

I dressed quietly in my tight capris, a sky-blue, low cut blouse and my white and blue flip-flops. I looked in the mirror, and noticed the faint circles underneath my dull hazel eyes. Greyson used to love my eyes. They were hazel with a touch of clear-blue around the irises. They never fascinated me much, but he claimed he could drown in them forever. I sighed again and ran my fingers through my still-wet, red hair. I hadn't bothered to dry it. Everything I used to do just seemed to be...wrong.

Grabbed my purse and keys and walked out of the door. It was surprisingly beautiful and sunny out today. I stood on my porch letting the sunshine in. It felt nice, the warmth, and it gave me more of a reason to be outside of the house. I locked the front door and made my way to the car. I didn't know where I would go,**_ Not to school._** I thought. But I needed to go somewhere. I wasn't soo ready to be around people just yet. I needed to go somewhere...anywhere. A place I could just...think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I drove for what seemed like hours, but probably because my legs were anxious to walk around. I drove somewhere deep, I knew that. Somewhere farther from the school and my neighborhood as possible. My car turned and curved with every move of the road ahead. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't think twice about turning around.

There were some rather large houses near here; most hidden behind trees. I parked my car near a pond and sat by the water's edge. I didn't like ponds but this one seemed peaceful; the image of it looked like a painting. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. **_What now?_** I asked myself. **_If everything hadn't happened the way it had these past few days, I'd be happier._** I swore loudly as I punched the earth.

"Ow..." I observed my hand painfully. It was pale with dirt and red around the knuckles. "Damn it." I said now massaging it with my other hand. My ears began to ring...not literally however, just from the fact that it was soo quiet. I looked around me. This neighborhood was kind of creepy now that I really got a good look at my surroundings. The houses seemed abandoned. Even though most of them were lit, some of the nearby ones were _actually_ abandoned.

You know that feeling you get like you're being watched? Well...that's how I felt right now. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on edge. I felt unusually warm like someone or soemthing were breathing on me. I looked at the marshes infront of me...afraid something might jump out at me and attack. A rush of paranoia fell upon me. I spun around and saw nothing except for my car. I laughed at myself for thinking I was being ambushed. My instincts were usually almost-always correct, but I knew I was being ridiculous. **_That's what you get for looking at all of those late night horror movies Adrienne._** I chastised myself. I slowly turned around; careful not to do it too quickly because my back was hurting from having slept on the couch all night. That was it though. White. Shining infront of my eyes. White and...blood.

* * *

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!" A voice carried throughout the building towards me. I couldn't remember what was going on. I kept dozing in and out of conciousness and all I saw was a blinding light...and an angel. **_Am I dead? Is this Heaven? No this couldn't be heaven._** I thought sadly. **_The lady sounds sad. Heaven shouldn't be sad...if anything it should be happy. Where am I?_**

"Mama..." I murmered.

"Yes hunny. It's me. Mommy's here. What's happened? What's wrong!" She yelled again.

"We don't know." A voice answered from somewhere beside my mother. "The doctor said that he would coem in and examine the situation. But in the meantime you'll have to wait outside ma'am. You're causing an uproar."

"NO SHIT!" She yelled. In a normal time, in another life entirely, I knew I would've laughed at that comment. But...like I said, that reaction belonged to another person...part of another life _entirely_.

"Ma'am you _must_ leave now." The man's voice repeated.

"I will not! I can't! I won't!" She yelled. The voices began to become faint.

"Mama...the...it...I hurt." I murmered again. She didn't answer this time. No one answered. _**What's wrong with you?**_ I asked myself. _**Why are you saying you're hurt?**_ I didn't feel any pain. _**Why am I saying I'm hurt?**_

Of coarse that's when I felt it...the pain. It streamed down from the pits of my stomach to my legs. I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't understand why _no one _heard my screams. I was sure I was screaming loud enough to wake the dead. I was certain, by now someone would come for me. **_They have too. I'm in too much pain. _**I tried to move my arms, but they were momentarily numb, and in as much pain as my legs. My neck and my face were twitching and contorting with agitation. I couldn't control one single part of my body. I cringed as I realized it hurt to scream...but how could I resist screaming? When my body burned with the fires of hell to destroy me? A knife ripped at the center of my stomach, gouging lines diagonally until they reached below my breasts.

"HELP ME!!!" I yelled painfully. Someone was killing me. Someone wanted me dead. I felt my calves spread open as the knife began to make it's way to my pelvis. I knew blood was everywhere. I was seeing red and I was feeling hell. My arms began to move uncontrollably...the person was playing with my arms as I was beginning to bleed to death.

My eyes wandered the room...well the ceiling more like it. My spine would not budge. I couldnt' move my neck without feeling the fire once more. _**What's happening to me?**_ I asked myself. **_They're poisoning me. The person's poisoning me! _**But even though it felt like someone was attacking me...I knew it was worthless pretending I wasn't the only one in the room. I attempted to think back on what the man had said happened to me. But my mind couldn't get passed the _pain_. Nevertheless, I was certain he hadn't mentioned exactly what had happened to me. As far as I knew, he knew as much about what had occured as I had. As far as my numb body went, I was surprised I really couldn't feel any part of it except for the pain. I figured the pain out-weighed the feeling in my limbs. However, I_ did _feel the tears falling down my cheeks. _**Just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore...**_I thought.

I blacked out...I know I did. Because I couldn't remember anymore after that. The pain had spread throughout specific areas of my body, until it felt as if it had reached my heart. I could feel it moving through my veins and through every organ my body possessed. I figured my body was easily becoming soo faint and numb that it felt like my heart had stopped all together. I was hoping more than anything that I would die. _**That way I'll be with Greyson.**_ The pain had caused too much damage I knew it. Because I felt better afterwards. And _no one_ feels as good as I had after pain like that.

"Has she stopped screaming?" A voice asked from somewhere across the room. I realized I couldn't see. My vision blinded by total darkness. It was only when trying to move my eyes did I realize I had my eyes closed tightly. But even when I tried, I still couldn't open them.

"Dunno..." Another voice answered the second. I moved my lips...at least I tried to anyway. Nothing came out. I wondered if my hearing was the only thing that was working properly.

"Adrienne?" A sweet light voice said my name. I tried to answer back to the melodious texture, but again nothing came out.

"Yes...it's okay." She answered my silent question. **_Had I really asked that out loud?_** **_Maybe my hearing isn't working_ that_ well after all_**. I thought.

"She'll be out of it soon." The other voice said. This voice sounded deep and sincere...very familiar. _**Where are my parents?**_ I thought.

"She wants to know where her parents are..." Another familiar voice stated. This voice was smooth and compelling. Had I asked that out loud too? **_Has my lips stopped working? That's why I can't feel them...or maybe they're still numb._** I wanted to open my eyes, but I was too absorbed in my own bodily disfunctions.

"You owe it to her." Said the smooth voice again. I heard a deep sigh from my far left. I tried to open my eyes again...but as soon as I managed a flutter, I felt a wave of sleep wash over me. I felt light headed- although I was surprised I could feel my head throbbing. _**No...No I don't want to go to sleep. **_I thought to myself. Bits of the conversation were beginning to wade in and out of my consiousness. **_Wai...Wha? _**

"I'll go check."

"No...you stay. She may need you."

"Okay."

_**What's happening to me?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was walking through the mist. The fog all around me was soo thick, I couldn't see anything.

"Dad? Mom?" I called out. No one answered. There was no noise except for the light, hurried tapping of my feet. I started speeding up. The fact that I couldn't see shit around me was disturbing; let alone no one could hear my calls.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled again. Still, no one. "Sean! Jennie!"I called. No one.

"Adrienne..." Said a voice from behind. I turned around in surprise.

"D...Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He smiled at me, looking gorgeous as ever. He was standing a few inches away and dressed down in a more casual outfit. He was wearing comfortable-looking jeans with worn in rainbows, he also had a blue shirt on with a light black jacket. He stared across at me with those crystal-blue eyes. He reached out a hand to me.

"Come." He offered gently. "Come to me." And without any hesitation at all, I took his hand and stepped closer to him; closer than I've ever been to him. He leaned in and kissed me at the bottom of my ear; the space between the bottom of my ear and the edge of my neck. Having his lips against my skin was almost eerie. They were cold and hard, but soft as he allowed them to move over my skin. It felt as if someone was rubbing a smooth volcanic rock against my skin. His right hand glided down to the center of my back as his left hand held my shoulder in place. He pressed my body against his. I seemed to go dizzy from the effect, but he wouldn't let go. I didn't want him to let go. I managed to open my eyes. His hair golden hair was falling gently over his face as he stared down at me.

"Tell me." He said lovely. I usually wouldn't have known what he was talking about, but for some reason, at that very moment, I knew what he wanted me to say. "Tell me." He said again in a seductinve purr, almost pleadingly.

"I love you." I whispered. He ran his fingers through my hair and traced my spine...lower...and lower.

"Say it again." His blue eyes were mesmerizingly changing to a deep burgundy. I liked it. It was a mixture between garnet and black.

"I love you." He smiled this time showing his teeth. Those amazingly pearly whites...but it was wrong. Something was wrong about his smile. And his eyes matched this new smile all too well. I suddenly gasped as I tried to pull away. His grip was held tight on my body. He slammed me against a nearby wall...or at least it felt like a wall.

Not needing his hands anymore to hold me down- he used his chest for that- he moved his hands down to my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I felt my face go hot at the thought of what he was planning to do. He chuckled softly; the sound coming from this throat rather than his diaphragm. I realized I was wearing a dress, a nice flimsy dress as his hands began to reach forth and slip under me. I pounded at his chest, demanding he free me. I looked into his face with rage in my eyes. He looked down at me...almost lovingly. And at that moment, I was surprisingly not offended anymore. I was happy he had me in his arms. I was happy he wanted me this way. I pressed myself further into him. He was pleased by my change in mood. He leaned in again to kiss me for real.

* * *

"Adrienne." The voice murmered from ahead. I opened my eyes. There were those crystal-blue eyes staing down at me again. I smiled. He smiled back. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked almost distantly but still happy to see that I was looking at him. I remembered I had been sleeping. _**A dream...it was all a dream. Thank God!**_ I thought to myself. I thought about his question.

"Fine...absolutely perfect." I felt like dancing, because it was the truth. Everything was fine. I felt great and I didn't feel the pain anymore. The burning was gone. I was soo relieved. I looked at his face as he observed me. _**I must look a total mess. I wish I looked how I looked in my dream.**_ I thought. When I reminisced on the dream, I felt my face go red. The monitor beeped loudly at the sudden change in pace of my heart rate. I blushed deeply. That didn't help it.

"I'm glad you are feeling fine." He said. But he didn't look like he meant it. His face had looked tired and disappointed. _**Did something happen? Is he lying to me?**_ I thought suspiciously. I reached out to touch his hand. They were hard and cold, but only with a tinge of warmth. He smiled that same distant smile again.

"I'll have Alice bring you some food." He said beginning to get up. "Then...then we'll talk." He made to open the door.

"Okay." I said even though I felt like going with him. "Um.." He turned to look at me. "Where are my parents?" I asked. A crease formed between his eyebrows. I felt alarmed by that.

"What's wrong? Where are they?" I asked.

"They are at home. I sent them home because they've been here this whole week; refusing to leave until they knew you were okay." I was confused by that comment, but also relieved to know my parents were alright.

"Week? What do you mean _week_? Have I really been asleep _that_ long?" I asked shocked. He laughed gently at my expression, but the laugh was weak and sad. Not his ususal laugh. Not my Carlisle's laugh.

"Again...we'll talk." He said gently turning on his heels and closed the door behind him.

I stared at the spot where he had been standing. I wanted oh soo badly to hug him like he had hugged me and tell him everything was going to be alright. I was fine and felt better than I ever had in my life. It was obvious he was distant because he was worried about me; being my doctor and everything I guessed he felt it was his obligation to make sure I wasn't going to die on him...not like Greyson. I looked up at the ceiling to observe the lights. But that was causing me to flinch. I figured my eyes hadn't adjusted to the light that much, considering they had been closed for a..._week_.

I heard steady footsteps coming closer to my room. They were pink, 3-inch heels and they were carrying what smelled like a tray of toast, milk, and grapes. I watched the door. I knew my senses were gonna kick into high gear after not being able to use them in quite a long time. The knob on the door turned and in walked Alice Cullen with the tray of food. She smiled at me from across the room. She was wearing a pink tank top that had a green scull etched at the bottom left corner of the shirt, black, baggy crop pants and there they were, the 3-inch pink pumps settled nicely onto her dainty feet.

She sat the tray of food on my lap and sat beside my bed. She was still smiling expectantly at me. I adjusted the tray in my lap and realized that they weren't going to let me out of the room until I ate something nutritious. Alice's bronze eyes were baring down on me. The look on her face wasn't showing the same kind of effects on me as it would any other person. **_Good thing for me, I'm on a role with reading people lately. _**I thought to myself. This look with it's beautiful smile set on her pale yet flushed cheeks, was meant to say _'Nice weather we're having huh? What's up with you?'_. Except...I saw much more. The smile didn't reach her eyes, so they were left huge and calmed on her face. Her eyebrows had a slight crease between them...that from far away one wouldn't have noticed. I don't completely believe anyone would've noticed the crease up close either. Her nostrils were flared, and her body was stiff. This smile definitely said to me_ 'Something's up. But I'm not allowed to say. So I'm going to keep my mouth shut, smile, and pretend everything's OKAY.'_.

My eyes narrowed. Her smile faltered a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The smile was gone.

"What do you mean?" She asked sweetly. Her voice was like a sweet melody. I could've closed my eyes to such a voice.

"Something's wrong." I said. "You're not telling me something." Her eyes darted from me to the clock then back.

"Nothing's wrong Adrienne." She assured me.

"Then relax." She cocked her head to the side. "You're sitting too stiff to be alright. And that has probably got to be one of the most fake smiles I've ever seen." She stiffened more than before. I knew I had her cornered.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked again.

"I said nothing. Now eat or you'll be begging for food later on." She demanded softly, anyone could recognize the authority behind the request.

"If I eat, will you tell me?" I bargained.

"No."

"So..."

"Because there is nothing to tell Adrienne. Now calm down and let it go." I glared up at her and stubbornly sat back and stared at my food. I heard her sigh.

"What time is it?" I asked, still not looking up at her.

"Ten o'clock in the morning." She answered gently. I sighed this time. My stomach rumbled. I knew I couldn't refuse to eat any longer. I picked up the toast and bit of a huge piece. The bread felt dry and it tasted like sawdust in my mouth. I bit off another piece and felt my stomach do flips and turns. I dropped the bread back onto the plate; afraid that if I took another bite, I'd be seeing last week's lunch special again. I drank the milk, hoping that it would free my mouth of the horrible dry food. It, surprisingly, didn't help at all. The milk ran through my mouth like thick slime and got stuck to the top of my mouth and under my tongue. I chocked on it and placed the glass back onto the tray. I didn't even bother trying the grapes..._**they might feel like eyeballs.**_ I thought nauseated.

I looked up at Alice.

"This food sucks Alice." I stated, after I got the slime from my mouth. She nodded.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know? Did you give me bad food on purpose?" I asked bewildered. I knew I must've sounded like some rich woman yelling at her clumsy maid for giving me bad food, and even though I had not meant to sound that way, I was feeling queezy by the minute. I couldn't believe she knew she had given me crappy food and was okay with it.

"It was just a test." She stated mildly.

"Test? Test? What test? What are you testing me for?"

"To see if it was true. You can't stand the food." She said. I layed my head back on the pillow, suddenly light headed from all of the aggrivation. I wanted Carlisle.

"Why don't I like the food? To see if what's true?" I asked impatiently. "Alice what's going on?" I heard more foot steps this time. These shoes were more hurried than Alice's had been. They were black patten-leather. The person smelled of Lavender and Thyme. A mixture between cooking ingredients and flowers. Only one person I knew wore that scent...

Alice seemed to hear her too. She looked at the door, and began to walk to it.

"No Alice. Wait that's my Mom." I said. She looked at me sympathetically.

"I know." She made to lock the door but it had already bursted wide open. My mom sighed in relief at the sight of me sitting up in bed, well rested and unharmed.

"Adrienne!" She exclaimed walking towards me. Her Lavender-Thyme scent had aroused me in a way I never thought possible. It was an extraordinary smell. I was surprised I had never realized it before. I heard something begin to beat. It was loud, and it seemed to echo throughout the whole room. It was a loud steady beat. I knew only one way to get rid of it.**_ But how? _**I asked myself. Like my dream, it seemed as if I knew what I had to do next. She had to get closer and I had to figure out a way to make her come to me. She was still walking towards me; almost in slow motion.

"Hunny." She was by my side now. She breathed in my face. What a delicious smell. It was pleasant, but I wanted more.

"Mom..." I said.

" I know...I'm right here baby. It's okay. Your father is coming too." She said placing her warm hand on my face. Oh how warm they were too. I felt it. Her veins were blue and her eyes were red with exhaustion. She brought me closer and hugged me tightly. My nose was against the nip of her neck; pressing into her dark hair. She was soo warm. And she smelled soo good. She pulled back from me.

"How have you been sweetheart?" She asked me. "Hunny? What's wrong?" My body had gone rigid and all I saw was her face. All I heard was the steady beating sound. And there was one way to get rid of it.

"Mrs. Thompson..." Alice's voice trailed in. "I think you might want to step back." She said. Mom didn't budge an inch. Just like I wanted it. I moved in closer to my mother.

"Mommy, I love you." I whispered. And like a flash she was removed from my arms and was being carried out of the door by Alice. Carlisle replaced her and closed the door behind her. He looked at me concerned, with a little bit of fright etched in his beautiful features. A growl entered the room. A deep throaty snarl that had the edges of my hair standing on ends.

"Adrienne stop it!" Carlisle commanded. The growling stopped. _**Had that really been me?**_ I thought frightened. I looked up at him pleadingly. He looked at me pathetically and came to sit by my side.

"What's happening to me Carlisle?" I asked in a shudder. He looked like he would cry. _**My poor sweet heart-broken angel. **_

He placed a hand on my cheek and 'shhed' me.

"Calm down." He said. My breathing began to slowly calm down as I focused all my attention on him and not on the thought of what was about to happen to my mother.

"What's happening to me Carlisle?" I asked again.

"You mean what's already happened to you?" He corrected me. I frowned up at him, confused. He sighed and forced himself to look at me.

"You...You're a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was silence as I looked up into his crystal-blue eyes.

"I...I'm a _what_?" I asked momentarily stunned. _**Is he okay?**_ I thought. He nodded his head slowly and gave another heavy sigh before continueing.

"Last week, at the pond, do you even remember what happened to you?" He asked. I tried to think back.

"From what I heard, I was attacked by some wild animal." I answered, not really sure as to where he was going with this, and how this could possibly have anything to do with vampires. He nodded patiently.

"Yes, but what do _you _remember? What was the _last thing you_ remember?" He asked. I tried remembering what happened.

"Uh...um there was white..." He looked at me confused.

"I mean...all I saw was something white...and blood." I said. His face suddenly looked understanding.

"Well...you're a vampire." He said. "I know it sounds crazy, but you have to trust me."

"You...you're saying I'm a vampire?" I asked on the verge of laughing. What whas he playing at? "And what are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I am too. And so are Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." He stated. I realized I was staring at him through narrowed-eyes.

"You can't eat regular food without being sick. All vampires go through that for the first few months because the only thing their bodies are craving is blood." He said. "You were attacked by a vampire, Adrienne. The white you saw, was probably the white of the vampire's teeth." My eyes grew to their extent. Now I really didn't know whether to trust him or not.

"Carlisle..." He held up a hand.

"No...just wait a minute now..." He said. "There has to be something I can say about this to make you believe me." He was quiet for a while; lost in thought. Then he looked up at me. "Do you remember the smell of your mother?" He asked quietly. I shuddered to think but nodded in response anyways. "Lavender and Thyme was it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"How did you smell her?"

"I...I smelled her coming down the hall. I heard the clicking of her shoes and her frantic breathing." I said. I remembered it all too clearly now. "She was wearing patten-leather pumps. I could see them...well at least before I _saw_ them." He nodded.

"Go on."

"But it's soo weird Carlisle, and I heard Alice coming with the food too. I couldn't smell the food, but I knew she had food." I said. I was nagging my brain to remember all.

"Do you remember how you felt when your mother was _even_ in the room? I mean she didn't have to be near you to feel that _craving _did she?" He asked expectantly. I shook my head. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I felt _something_. And it was definitely something I had never felt in my entire life. _**I wanted to...I wanted...**_

"You felt as if the both of you were the only ones in the room didn't you? The only ones in the world?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Right then and there, your brain was taking over. It was already setting out a plan to lure your mother to you; just to see if the smell you were smelling was real. She hugged you..." **_How could he possibly know all of this?_** I asked myself. "...your nose was pressed to her skin. You wanted her right then and there Adrienne. You wanted your mother soo badly you weren't even thinking of the consequences afterwards." Tears slowly began to fill my eyes, as I thought back at what was about to happen to my mother.

"I...I wanted." I breathed. "I wanted to..."

"I know." He said reassuringly. "But it happens. And it's fixable." I looked at him with desperate eyes.

"She was all...blank." I continued.

"She was entranced." He stated. "All victims- humans- see vampires as 'beautiful'." He said. "This is how alot of girls see Edward." He looked at me knowingly. **_So that's why I was soo attracted_**. I thought. He nodded his head as if answering my unspoken questions. "This is how alot of people see me, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper,Alice, and Emmett. I chose to make Edward my example, because more girls fawn over him than the others." He explained.

"But...but my mother already thinks I'm beautiful." I said rather defensively. He chuckled a humorless chuckle to himself.

"Not that kind of beautiful. Don't get me wrong you were beautiful..."

"Were?" I asked confused.

"Were meaning, you were beautiful in _**human**_ form. But now that you are a vampire, it has enhanced your beauty. Just as it has enhanced your senses." He said. I didn't believe him._** I couldn't look any different from how I used to look. Well why not?**_ I asked myself. _**You already feel different. You said so yourself. You felt better than you've ever had. Yea but**_ _**that was also before my mother stepped in the room and I turned the Growling-Monster on her!**_

"Adrienne?" Carlisle said my name in concern; temporarily interrupting me from my feud with myself.

"Carlisle...I...I just don't know. I mean how can all of this be happening? How can all of this be real?" I asked. He sighed.

"I know you must remember the pain." He said. That did it. I had no choice. Either I had to believe what he was saying was true, or either he was causing me the pain, or that this was a dream.

"P-Pain." I stuttered more to myself that to him.

"Yes. The pain happens when one is transforming into a vampire. It's only necessary because vampires possess venom."

"Venom?"

"The venom is used to momentarily stun the victim giving the vampire time to feed and kill." I swallowed hard as he explained the gory-details.

"Wherever the vampire may bite you as long as it's not anywhere near the heart then it can allow you to change. If the venom arrives at the heart too fast, meaning if it gets there before it's finished off the rest of your body then you will die." He said. I remembered the horrible pain. I remembered how it seared throughout my body, numbing me so I couldn't move. I remembered how it felt, as if someone were stabbing and tearing my very flesh just to torment me. I remembered...how the pain had moved from my limbs and slowly made it's way to my chest. I knew it felt like my heart had stopped...because that's when the pain had stopped. That's when I thought I was dead; _hoping _I was dead.

"You remember?" He asked. All I could manage to do was nod.

"Apparently, the vampire struck you at the nip of your neck. On the left." He said as I had automatically felt my right side. I felt the left and felt a small cold scratch on my neck. The scratch felt as if it were healing fine, but it was colder than the rest of my skin.

"It's soo cold." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"I know. We're usually cold."

"So I'm cold, I crave blood..."

"Only for now. If...well...If you stick with us, we can help you get over that craving, and help you find another source of food." He said. Somehow him saying that made me agitated. My body screamed for blood, my mind, however, said no.

"Okay...so I'm cold, I crave blood- for now, I have venom..." He nodded as I continued to list off all of the symptoms. "...I'm beautiful, my senses have been enhanced." I prodded my mind to remember all he had said.

"Vampires...unfortunately...also can't sleep either." He said. I looked at him apalled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded miserably.

"It's not _that_ bad...but like everything in life, it has it's ups and downs."

"So that's why they say vampires don't come out in the day?" I asked suspisciously. He sighed.

"Yes and no. Hollywood doesn't always get everything right." He stated. "I'll show you why we can't come out in the day time too much." He said. I opened my mouth to say something and he held up a hand.

"Later." He said. I gave up.

"I...I'm a vampire." I said. And for some reason, as I confirmed this aloud, I knew it was true. He nodded.

"Now...also some of us have very enhanced abilities as well." He said. I knew I looked confused. "Magical powers."

"Ohhh." I said. "I do?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Who else does?" I asked.

"Well...Alice can see the future." He said. I gawked at him. "But only based on the person's decision. You could be offered a million dollars. Alice would've seen that long before it happened. But she wouldn't know your decision to accept the money until you actually make up your mind." He explained.

"Wow..." I whisperd.

"Jasper can change the mood of people in the room. Earlier when you were upset in my office, if he had been there, you wouldn't have felt soo bad. You would've been calm, actually, and tears wouldn't have come." I remembered thinking back to the voices.

"He made me go back to sleep?" He nodded as I stared.

"And...Edward can read minds." He said. I was really shocked now.

"What?"

"He can hear people's thoughts." I thought back. **_'She wants to know where her parents are...'_**

"So I didn't say that out loud." I said. Carlisle looked back at me confused then he understood.

"Do you understand any of this?" He asked. I was about to nod but I shook my head. He laughed. "Any questions then?"

"A million." I answered. "But...I.."

"You're weak I know. I...I'll get you something." He said.

"Can I at least get out of this uncomfortable bed?" I asked agitated.

"Yes if you want. But you must stay in here. You being out there with millions of humans isn't safe." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Who bit me?" I asked. He looked at me with a blank expression on his face for a moment then smiled.

"We don't quite know yet. But we will soon."

"What am I gonna tell mom and dad?" I asked.

"Nothing for now. The only lead they have is that you are contageous and no one can be around you."

"Contageous with what?" I asked almost insulted. He laughed.

"With...never mind. But they can't be around you, and you can't go back home or to school until you're physically ready." He said. He opened the door and walked out; locking it behind him. **_The nerve_**. I thought. **_I'm a vampire..._**I was a little relieved there was an explanation to all this shit. But I was still wary. How is my life going to end up now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was weird having Emmett, the older of the Cullen siblings, sitting there staring at me. He hadn't cracked a smile yet and it was irksome having him there watching me; due to the circumstances. Apparently Carlisle felt it beneficial that someone strong and able to resist the hunger (that I had been suffering from for days) stay in the room with me to watch my every move and to make sure I didn't go crazy from the lack of visitors. Emmett was wearing a tight, black AC/DC shirt that outlined his muscular figure very well. He had on light blue jeans with worn out holes in each knee, and black sandals. His curly hair continuously landed in his eyes and he whipped them away, surprisingly never taking his eyes off of me. I gave a huffy sigh.

"So how old are you?" He asked suddenly. Although he alarmed me by speaking after being quiet for soo long, his voice was soothing. It almost didn't match his 'I'm going to squash you with one of my strong fingers/muscle-man physique. The voice was still hard and deep but it had a softness to it...almost like a father's voice.

"The question is how old are you?" I asked. He looked at me confused almost, then laughed. I was caught off guard by the laughter and found myself laughing too.

"Well...I don't know if that's a good question for me..." He said. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. I gave up. I figured he wouldn't be comfortable telling me his age.

"Seventeen." I said in defeat. He smiled.

"I figured." He stretched his muscular arms behind his head and then began to stare outside of the window. I didn't know what to say to him...he was soo intimidating. I stared out of the window too and felt my skin begin to tingle. I noticed his eyes were on me again as if he was training his eyes to contiuously keep their gaze on me.

"So...how do you like being a vampire?" He asked, saying the word as freely and calm as if he said it everyday. I thought about his question, and decided not to make myself think too hard. I didn't really know what to think about the situation of my becoming a vampire, and I didn't know if I was adapting well or not, considering I was in this God-forsaken hospital for who knows how long...I shrugged though.

"I don't know. I mean...it's not like I've really had the time to do much..." I searched for the right word. "Experiencing." I said quoting the word with my fingers. " I've been in this stupid room for too long anyways. And besides, I'm a danger to anyone outside this room. Because I'm new and all." I explained. He nodded wordlessley; understanding my view on things.

"What about you?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. " I mean, how was it like for you to be a...a Vampire?" I asked stumbling on the word a bit. He shrugged then grimaced.

"I don't know. After awhile, we begin to lose memory of our human life and of how it was like to deal with the situation. However...I do remember the pain..." He said softly. I looked down at my hands as he said this. _**Do all of them just think about the**_ **pain** I thought to myself. _**Is that all my life is going to be now? Pain? Like I didn't have enough of that when I was still**_ **_mortal._** I cleared my throat to clear myself of my internal dilema. I looked up and he was staring at me again. His eyes were questioning almost, and he looked rather thoughtful yet slightly amused at the same time.

"Okay..._Why_ are you staing at me?" I asked impatiently. His eyebrows creased together in another confused frown. "You've been staring at me for I don't know how long. And I want to know what you find soo interesting about my face, that you have to sit over there like a frigging predator waiting for it's prey to jump. Are you listening to me?" I asked. Now he had been smiling and looking up at the ceiling. I was agitated, and I was taking all of it out on him. I knew it was wrong, but I was soo aggravated that I wanted to leave this damned room.

"I knew you smelled weird." He said grinning now; exposing his fangs. I felt my mouth drop. _**What the- **w_**ho_ the hell does he think he is?_** I thought furiously.

"What do you mean?" I whispered menacingly. He chuckled softly.

"You don't smell like a vampire." He said.

"And what does that mean? hmm? What do I smell like then?"

"A human."

* * *

"What do you mean I smell like a human?" I asked Carlisle. Emmet had been snickering in the corner of the room; he stopped once Carlisle glared his way.

"You...you...It's almost like your blood was thicker or stronger than that of the vampire's venom, perhaps that some of your human self was able to remain intact with your body." I looked at him too confused to put two and two together.

"Huh?..." I asked.

"It means your possibly going to be able to do the same things humans can do except that you're still a vampire." He said.

"Like, I'm half vampire or something?"

"A hybrid?" Emmett asked. I looked at him more confused than before. _**What the hell is a hybrid?**_ I thought to myself. "No. Definitely not."

"No you're still a full vampire." Carlisle answered my question. "But you will be able to do the things that humans do that vampires cannot. Such as...I don't know...like you can go to sleep. And probably once you've gotten over your blood lust you'll be able to eat regular food...those kind of things. However this thing doesn't usually happen and so we won't be able to figure out what kinds of things you can and cannot do until they happen."

"Probably if someone would let me out of this damn room maybe we could find out." I muttered under my voice, although I knew it was no use because they both could hear me. He allowed a miniscule smile to escape his perfect lips.

"You're right..."He said.

"What?"

"That is why we are going to let you go after tomorrow."

"But what about my problem?...and about my parents? I can't live around them in my condition..." I said freaked out.

"That's why we brought this." He said. He pulled out a red package out of the bag he had been carrying with him. I took it from him. It was cold and mushy.

"What is this?" I asked. Although I didn't feel like knowing so much.

"It's deer blood." He said. My insides churned at his words.

"Are you serious?"

"You can't have human blood, or you'll become addicted to it...fast." He warned. "So we are going to be supplying you with two packs of these everyday so you'll be able to sustain your thirst until you can move out. However, this blood will not help completely. Most of it requires your strength, your confidence, and you discipline. You need to require your body to stay away from it's craving, otherwise...it'll control _you_." He stared deep into my eyes with utmost concern. "Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I said. I felt soo nervous. **_What am I going to do to my parents?_** And as if he heard what I had been thinking he smiled and held my hands in his. They were smooth and soft, just like I had imagined it.

"You're parents will be fine, and you will be fine. Never hesitate to come to me when you're in trouble. Please. Because you are still new to all of this." He said. I nodded in reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking for the first time out of three weeks perhaps, was the most strangest thing I had ever experienced. Not only did it feel like learning how to walk for the first time, but it felt good. My legs felt loose, almost like elastic. And while that was going on, my body released all of the tension it had been holding in for weeks at a time. At first, I walked around the room with Emmett at my side, then the next few days strolled by myself, with Alice and Rosalie in the room to make sure I was alright. Rosalie was beautiful and because of that it was extrememly difficult not to stare at her. I rarely saw her smile...at least when she wasn't with Emmett, who could bring a smile to anyone's face.

"When do I get to leave?" I asked aloud. Alice giggled softly. I looked at her confused. I didn't comprehend the humor in that question.

"When you're ready to go I suppose." She answered.

"Doesn't Carlisle have to give her permission as to _when _she needs to go?" Rosalie asked. It was the first time I had heard her speak...and her voice was just as beautiful as she was; sultry and velvety. I looked at Alice who shrugged. Rosalie and I glared at her watching the sides of Alice's mouth twitch. "You know you know..." She murmured.

"Listen." I said. "All I wanted to know was when I'm supposed to be leaving. If I can leave whenever I please, then I'm leaving now." I walked to a closet that was on the other side of the room. I opened the door and found the suitcase that held all of my clothes. I started to unpack; unaware that both Alice and Rosalie had been staring at me.

"What? Are ya'll just gonna sit there and watch me change or...what?" I asked a bit sarcastically. Rosalie looked me up and down, rolled her eyes and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked her curiously.

"Oh cut the crap." I snapped. Alice's head whipped around and there was an almost confused yet terrifying expression on her face. "It's not like you don't know." The door had slammed shut; Rosalie had walked out.

I felt the hairs on the side of my neck stand up as I realized Alice was standing too close to me for comfort. I didn't even hear her move (which was saying something, considering I had been hearing _everything_ all the time.)

"What?" I asked tentatively.

"You need to show some gratitude you know?" She asked viciously. "There is definitely a difference between being highly upset and frustrated at this whole situation and being highly bitchy to everyone around you trying to help out. Do you know all the shit this family had to go through to make sure everyone and everything wasn't exposed to you? Huh? I'm sure you don't. It wasn't just Carlisle...no. Although he helped more than the rest of us, we helped too. We were concerned...including _Rosalie_." She said pointing to the door where Rosalie had been standing before. "All you've done to anyone of us is snap, crackle, and pop! And we're about sick of it. Now grow up, use some manners, and stop being so pathetic. Everything is starting; your new life is just beginning. Trust me. And for now, it will **never** end." She gave one more heavy sigh then, "Do you need any help changing?"

"No." I said trying not to let my emotions show. "No thank you." I said again-a little more roughly than before. She looked me in the eyes, not daring to ease her expression, or to ease the tension between us. Her face was as still and as solid as a beautiful pale marble stone. And her dark eyes were quite the contrast towards her skin. She nodded and then turned and walked away, leaving me alone to get dressed.

I sighed. She was right. I had needed to control my attitude. I had just gotten more news about my difference between other normal vampires...and well myself. Apparently other than my being able to sleep and eat normal food...after the cure of my bloodlust, I have regular human emotions...and human smells. Alice likes to point this out everytime the subject is mentioned. Apparently I smell sweet like a human...but I have some form of sourness that prohibits other vampires from attacking. Also, there was the fact that my heart was still beating. It was silent to all vampires...but humans would be able to hear it. As in if I were to be operated on, my heart would be beating, or if I were hooked up to a heart moniter, it would read that my heart was in perfect shape. But as far as any vampire knew...I was dead to them and the world. **_This is sad...Even as a vampire, I'm still not normal._**

I pulled out a white haltar with a red heart in the middle of it and a pair of jeans that hugged my hips down to my knees, where it flowed out like bell bottoms. I pulled them on and put on my shirt. I walked to the rest room for the first time. Apparently, vampires don't really have digestive systems...which meant there wasn't any need for a rest room. I looked at my reflection for the first time in weeks. I laughed inside at my expectancy to not see me looking back out of the mirror. Like Carlisle said Hollywood never really got anything right. But he had been right about my looks. I had always had olive skin with freckles here and there, big hazel eyes with clear blue around the irises, and long straight red hair. But, alot of that had either left completely, or had changed somewhat. My bright red hair, now had dull gold streaks within the undertones of my hair. My freckles were gone completely, leaving my olive skin a little tanned, and flawless. And my eyes were now a yellow-green color with white around the irises. My body seemed to be more thinned and curved out, from the lack of food it was recieving and the lack of excersise. I gawked at myself.

"You okay?" I jumped as I noticed Edward standing behind me. It was getting really annoying that I didn't hear some of them approach. He laughed silently. "Apparently, since you're a little bit different from us, you can't really hear us coming, unless you listen very carefully. It's gonna take you awhile. However, with humans, you'll hear them from a mile away." That pissed me off. I also didn't want him to hear what I was thinking. _**'Yea well...at least you still have some of your human traits.'**_ Said a voice quite unfamiliar to my brain. I looked at him and he was staring me up and down with a look of utmost envy. **_Are you serious?_** I was alarmed. That this gorgeous vampire-boy was sitting across from me; jealous of me. **_He wanted to be human? What for?_** He pretty much had it all.

"Listen. I'm sorry you don't have any human traits..." I retaliated a little more forcefully than I had meant to. "But it's not my fault I'm this way. If anything I wouldn't have asked to be a...a...a _vampire _anyways." He looked at me confused. **_Stop! Don't read me! _**His eyes grew wide.

"What are you thinking?" He asked in a whisper.

"Like you don't already know." I said sarcastically. **_No! Don't read me!_**

"Yea...that's the thing. I usually do. I did just a second ago..." His voice trailed away. **_'Are you blocking me?' _**I heard his voice in the room...but his lips did not move. I looked at him confused at the fact that I could hear him. Could he make his voice reverberate throughout the room without actually speaking too?

"What do you mean _Am I blocking you_?" I asked confused. His mouth moved to say something but then stopped. There was silence for a few seconds before he broke it.

"You can read me and block me..." He said sounding a little more pleased than upset. **_I could? _**Then it all made sense. He wasn't causing his voice to sound through the room, I was hearing his thoughts as he could hear mine. Of coarse, the reason he asked me what I was thinking...I was blocking him. I felt a small smile begin to ease it's way from my lips.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in immediately looking at me.

"Everything going well?" He asked concerned. He looked at Edward. _**'What are you doing in here?'**_

"I came to check up on her...I figured out who bit her..." He looked at me. I couldn't believe I was hearing everything Carlisle was thinking while they were silently looking from one another to me. "Wait...Carlisle, she can hear us." He said. Carlisle's eyebrows creased together as he looked from Edward to myself then back to Edward again.

"Let's go outside." Edward said. "Adrienne...you stay and finish packing."

"Why can't you say whatever you need to say infront of me?" I asked. "You said you know who bit me. I deserve the right to know."

Edward lightly pushed Carlisle out of the room and locked the door behind them. **_The nerve...I...I have _every_ right to know who bit me. So I can kick his ass for screwing me up this way!_**

* * *

I was sitting on my newly made-up bed with my suitcase sitting by my feet. I was slipping my feet in and out of my flip flops. **_'Wow...'_** was all I heard. It was the voice of my sweet angel. He was walking to my room. Carlisle slipped back in. I could feel his heavenly blue eyes on me already.

"Hi." I said not bothering to look up.

"Hey." He said back. He came to sit by me. I looked up at him and saw him in a more casual out fit. He wore a nice blue button-up collar shirt with nice black pants and black dress shoes. He was clutching his briefcase in his right hand and ran his left hand through his nicely combed blonde hair. I watched as I could pick out each strand that fell back easily and with one swift movement. The colors shone out in each ray of sunlight that lit the room from the windows. Golden-blonde, honey-blonde, platinum-blonde, white, and dirty-blonde in the deepest of his undertones. My heart melted at his unmistakeable beauty. What I had found somewhat surprising, is that now that I was one of them, I noticed how very normal they were. Their appearances did not intrigue me the way it used to when I was a...a human. I would look at Edward and see just another good looking guy. The same went for Emmett, Rosalie and Alice (whom were the only ones I've seen of all the family lately). Alice's gentle, graceful movements were nothing extraordinary to me anymore. I could match her strides as easily as riding a bike. I could make myself as fascinating as Rosalie did everyday. Emmett...Emmett was just another big, burly, teddy bear I could depend on to make me laugh. However, when I looked at Carlisle, he was, again, very good looking, but I still felt for him. Stronger maybe than when I was human. My heart still pounded in my chest whenever he looked at me. I was inwardly grateful he couldn't hear it. And I kept feeling the urge to reach out and touch him any chance I could. Although I had to stop myself from doing so, considering he's married. I was so entranced by his appearances that I didn't even hear what he was thinking.

"So. Edward has told me that you apparently have his same gifts...only that you exceed his by being able to block him from reading you." He said nonchalantly.

"Yea...I guess." I said.

"Well...at least that's an improvement. I mean, now we know what you are capable of." He said with a sigh.

"What I'm capable of?" I asked slightly confused.

"Meaning, now we know that they- Alice, Jasper, and Edward- aren't the only ones who have special abilities." He explained. He smiled a pitiful smile down at me. But the smile didn't reach his eyes as they had a sullen look in them.

"Who did it?" I asked. I knew he knew what I was asking about. His smile faltered abit.

"It's been his first attack in a long time since he's first been changed...and he was out of control and..."

"Who did it Carlisle?" I asked. I wasn't even upset anymore...I mean what was done was done and it wasn't like there was a way to turn back time and prevent it all from happening anyways. **_I mean if we could do that Greyson would still be alive. _**

"You...You just can't be upset..." He persisited.

"Carlisle." He sighed. **_'Jasper...'_** he thought. Momentarily forgetting that I could hear his thoughts, he made to open his mouth to tell me,

"Jasper?" I asked. He was slightly caught off guard for a second before he remembered I must have heard him. He nodded hesitantly. I shrugged.

"Well...I'm not upset. I mean things happen and it's not like we can do anything to reverse it is there? I'm not angry at all...really." I reassured. I noticed him relax a little.

"Well I'm glad you understand." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you for all of your help Carlisle. No doubt I'll be returning to you for anymore adjustment issues." He smiled down at me. His heavenly blue eyes boring into mine with a touch of passionate happiness that I had never seen before. My heart began to pound furiously as I tried to balance my breathing.

"You're welcome. Well...are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well you will have to hold my hand then. I'm going to be assisting you outside of the Hospital. No doubt your nerves will go a little out of whack when surrounded by all the doctors and nurses outside of this room. Emmett is going to help me usher you out. I will trust that you will try with all of your power to keep yourself sane until we get you out safely without exposing us." He cautioned.

"Exposing us?" I asked.

"In our world...we pretty much have one major rule of survival to abide by." He said.

"And that would be?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled gently. But his eyes were narrow slits that cautioned the worse.

"Don't let others know what we are." He said deeply. My skin shuddered at the tone of his voice. **_Just my luck. Don't let anyone know what we are._** With my out-of-control bloodlust there was no telling what would happen; but I promised Carlisle I would try and stay sane. **_pfft...yea right._** Now I was scared.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Chapter 10

Part 1

This was it. This was the moment. Emmett stood behind me in case I tried to run and Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were outside in the lobby awaiting our "get-out". I held tightly to Carlisle's smooth hands. They were cold, but warm within my grasp. Just the thought of letting go was unmistakeably heartbreaking in itself. I didn't even want the thought to exist. Although I knew it would end once and if I made it out of this hospital successfully. Carlisle opened the room door and that's when the first scent hit. It was like walking into a bakery full of tons of sweets that I was free to pick from. The aroma was so strong that I was sure I would rip Carlisle's hand off in order to get to it. There were no humans in the hallway that we were walking down, but the further and further we got to the lobby, the stronger the smell seemed to grow. I squeezed Carlisle's hand tighter. Emmett placed his right arm around my shoulders to make it seem as if he were comforting me down the hall with Dr. Cullen. _**How am I going to do this? This will never work...**_I began to hyperventilate as I tried to keep my mouth from watering. I didn't know what kind of feeling this was but I knew it wouldn't end well if they let go of me.

We finally entered the lobby; which turned out to be worse. Worse than I ever could have possibly imagined. There weren't that many people sitting out there. However, about 3 out of the 10 sitting had some sort of open wound that was calling for my utmost attention. I didn't know what to do. I saw Edward and Alice get up and motion towards me as Rosalie held open the front door. We finally got to the receptionist desk. The kind lady, Sara I believe it was, behind it (the one I had been so unfortunately rude to during Greyson'saccident) turned around to greet us. As she whipped around to smile at us, her honeysuckle scent whipped around with her. Her eyes (which I hadn't noticed before) were an almond shaped amber that reminded me of cinnamon roles. Her hair, as blonde as the sunlight gave off a strawberry-shampooed scent that made me weak in the knees. Her skin was evenly tanned and tended to show a turquoise vein here and there. Even in her wrist and in the deep of her throat. She was breath-taking.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She said merrily. Her voice lifted like a girl's voice usually does when she sees her crush walk up to her. Her voice highly suggested that she loved coming to work everyday just to catch a glimpse of Carlisle Cullen. I think that's what caused it. Seeing her smile at Carlisle in that flirty way made me want to tear her neck open more than before. I felt a type of jealousy I had never felt in my life. And what's funny is that the memory of Greyson, in that brief moment, seemed to not exist at all.

She noticed me staring at her and I heard her heart stop for a beat and then move faster. Her brain clicked and then said _**She's soo beautiful...much more beautiful than I last remember**_. Her eyes were locked onto mine. I heard her thought process trying to give her another action...something else that could cause her to take her eyes away from mine. But nothing she could say to herself or do could get her to move. She- at this very moment in time- was my prey. And this pathetic prey could not escape one of the most ferocious predators on this planet...me. I would not allow it. And neither would her body. mmm her precious body. I all at once felt a sort of sexual desire run undulate through me. The feeling of having this sort of power over someone released a sensuality so strong, that just the thought of her blood running from the spot I would sink my teeth in to her collar bone, down to between her breasts to her navel had my head spinning. I felt dizzy but I couldn't fall. I would not fall until I had her. _**Get up.**_ I thought. And with that command, she stood up from her chair eyes still burrowed into mine. I felt myself smile a bit. _**Unbutton your top...**_ I thought again. Her hands came up to caress her neck and slid down to unbutton her top. Oh what a sight that was as she began to let loose the first two buttons. The veins that stood out around her cleavage was what I wanted to see. All of that harbored blood within..._**and it could be mine**_.

"Hello Sara." Carlisle announced sharply. And all at once stand-still time began to revive from it's sleep. I noticed all of the patients again they paid no attention to us and didn't even look in our direction. I noticed Edward and Alice were already by our side blocking us from most view; with horrified looks on their faces. I didn't bother looking at Emmett or Rosalie (who was still holding the door at the front) because I had already knew what was to be shown on their expressions. Carlisle squeezed my hand gently and gave me a look before he smiled a smile of reassurance. Sara on the other hand noticed her halfway unbuttoned top and began to button it back up as she breathed fast and hard. Her blush made me go crazy after that. I had almost had her look at me again but she was too embarrassed at what she felt must have happened and ran off to the bathroom. _**It's okay. She doesn't know what happened.**_ Carlisle thought. **_But she feels some form of pent-up sexual energy in her body right now that you... _**chided in Edward's silky voice.

"I didn't do it on purpose..." I said softly through clenched teeth. "Get me outta here please. We're so close. I can't be in here without attacking. It hurts toresist. And I'm getting sick to my stomach. She looked so good...please hurry." I chased my words out of my mouth so fast that I was surprised they even understood the babble. We walked out faster than the usual and I breathed in the air that blew around me. It wasn't the scent of blood or of decaying flesh. It wasn't the taste of honey or of lavender. It was natural smells all around me; saving myself from any kind of disaster my new found powers could cause upon me and the Cullens.

"Let's get in the car." Alice said. We walked over to the Carlisle's car, with me in the front passenger's seat. Carlisle got into the driver's side and started the car. On our way out of the lot, I breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry everyone. I really tried." I said softly.

"It's okay." Carlisle said with, what I knew to be, a smile in his voice. Someone was thinking it. And I was waiting for them to say it aloud. I couldn't differentiate between the voices now that I was in a car full of them. _**Welcome to my world**_. That was definitely Edward's vocal thought. _**Stay out of my head Edward**_. I shot back. _**Just so you know...He's still gonna say it.**_

"I don't know about the rest of you. But...what happened back there. That was hott." Emmett belted out. I heard a small "ow" come afterward. Alice and Edward snickered.


End file.
